Neighbours: They Are Vampires
}} | producer = Shyam Ramsay | distributor = Ramsay Entertainment | released = 14 March 2014 | runtime = 124 minutes | language = Hindi | country = India | music = Songs: Deepak Shah Background Score: Surinder Sodhi | budget = }} Neighbours (पड़ोसी Paṛōsī "neighbours") is a 2014 Bollywood horror film directed by Shyam Ramsay.Daily Mail Online India 21 February 2014 Why the Bollywood horror film is getting smarter "RETURN OF RAMSAYS A new film, Neighbours, brings back the vintage Ramsay formula. Good news for Ramsay fans. Shyam Ramsay, one of the famous five Ramsay brothers who patented mass-appeal Bollywood horror between the seventies and the nineties, is returning with a new film. The film is called Neighbours and is typically about a family of vampires that comes to live in a peaceful neighbourhood and it stars an unknown cast plus Shakti Kapoor. " The cast includes Arbaaz Ali Khan, Roushika Reikhi, Shakti Kapoor, Gavie Chahal and Rufy Khan. The film was released on 14 March 2014. Neighbours was the first vampire film by the director,Sahara Samay 19 Feb 2014 "The Master of Horror Cinema of India, Shyam Ramsay with Associate Director, Saasha Ramsay is ready with his first vampire movie Neighbours: They are vampires" and the first Ramsay film to be set in a city,Forbes India Dec 2014 Reinventing the Indian horror film "Shyam Ramsay’s Neighbours was the first Ramsay film to be set in a city" Mumbai,Indian Express Feb 20 2014 Kunaal Roy Kapur likely to share screen space with Irrfan Khan "Though the film-maker believes in keeping up with the times, and has set the story of Neighbours in Mumbai city, he still swears by the Ramsay formula — a horror film that provides complete entertainment." but Neighbours did not have a big theatrical release.Spotboye.com Shyam Ramsay Of Ramsay Brothers To Make A Comeback With Web Series Titled Reloaded "Shyam Ramsay last directed a film called Neighbours (2014) which didn't have a big theatrical release. " Ramsay stated to the media: “My new film Neighbours is about a seemingly normal neighbour who turns out to be a vampire. We’ve cast a super-model Roushika Reikhi as a sexy vampire.”Indian Express March 5, 2014 Shyam Ramsay lashes out at ‘Miss Lovely’ for wrong portrayal "Shyam who is all set to hit theatres with his new horror film ‘Neighbours’ says content would always be kin to Ramsays’ brand of horror. Shyam asserts that the new Ramsay production abides by the banner’s reputation. “‘Neighbours’ has both the horror and sex quotients which are expected from us. " Plot Sanam is a horror buff, she has horror films and literature filling up her room, much to the annoyance of her family. Therefore, she is shocked to find out that vampires (who are on a killing spree in the city) have made their abode opposite her house. Nobody believes Sanam, when she tells everyone that her neighbours are vampires. Not her family nor her friends, even her professor doesn't pay attention to her. Cast * Arbaaz Ali Khan as Aka * Roushika Reikhi as Sanam * Shakti Kapoor * Gavie Chahal as Inspector Vikrant * Rufy Khan Box office The film was poorly received and was declared a box office disaster by Box Office India. References Category:Indian horror films Category:2014 horror films Category:2014 films Category:Indian films Category:2010s Hindi-language films Category:Vampires in film